


Maybe, I Don't Care.

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened in AoS throughout this season between Skye and Jemma? Find out here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Basically rotating in Season 1 because yeah, I just finished watching Season , waiting for Season 2. First fanfic about Skimmons but I love and ship them really really really much! Comments and reviews are needed, kudos will be also okay. I will make the next chapter of this if I get even one kudo or comment or review. LOL. Last but not least, ENJOY!

After Skye was arrested by Coulson, she was then made as a “consultant” for the team for her amazing hacking experience. Coulson brings her in to introduce her to the team; firstly she met a stern-faced woman whose name was Melinda May. Then, she was introduced to the agent who caught her in her van, turns out this burly, tall man name was Grant Ward. Coulson led her downstairs, where the lab is located. There, she saw two people that are busy arguing about something in a language she couldn't quite catch on.

“What languages are they speaking?” she muttered under her breath.

One of them turned his head and answered Skye, “As a matter of fact, we are speaking the English language. And who are you, exactly?”

“Name’s Skye. I am the uhh-,…” Skye paused.

“As of now she is a consultant for our team, we need somebody to know about the other side, right?” Coulson interrupted.

“Ooh! Does that mean she gets to stay with us?”, the other person who is a girl approaches Skye, looking at Skye with her beautiful hazel eyes.

“Well, nothing’s had been settled but she might be staying with us for this mission only,” Coulson answered, “or more.”

“Welcome to the team, Skye! I am Jemma Simmons and this is my partner, Leopold Fitz!” exclaimed the girl with a thick British accent as she engulfed Skye in a hug.

Nu-uh, Skye is not a kind of “huggy” and “touchy feely” of a person. She was raised as an orphan, never to give or receive love from anybody, making her keeping some distance between people around her. However, inside Simmons’ embrace, she feels different, like she just drank her favorite dark chocolate when it was snowing back in her van. 

“You can called them FitzSimmons, it is our nickname for these two ‘cause they came in like a package!” Coulson snapped Skye from her own thoughts as he smiled.

“Ooh..” Skye answered as she felt like something was weighing her down, “it must be the air pressure”, Skye thought. 

As Skye talks more with FitzSimmons, Coulson goes to his office to do his works. Skye is curious about these two, it seems like they are dating but it seems they are not. It is very weird indeed for Skye. She never make such a fuss about anybody’s business. So why is she curious about FitzSimmons? 

“Sooo, are you two a thing?” Skye blurts out.

“Who? Me and Jemma? No, no of course not! Pft, such a silly statement you made there.” Fitz waved his hand as he laughed at Skye’s question.

Simmons scrunches her nose and laughed at Skye's sudden question. It is so interesting how the girl smiled at Skye and how her presence makes Skye feel at ease even tough Skye just knows her. For the first time in her life, Skye feels that it might be a start of something good.


	2. Always the Same Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for those of you who left kudos on my work. I appreciate it! And as I have promised, I made a new chapter. Please comment so I can know whether if you like it or not. However, if you are only reading this also I appreciate it sooo much! I love you guys! Xoxo

Skye is now getting used to the routine on the Bus. Waking up in the morning, then eat some breakfast, went through training with Ward, hacking for fun, then having dinner and free time. That is the routine if they did not have any pressing matter to be targeted. The favorite part of Skye’s routine is training with Ward. Not because of she loves working out, duh, she rather eats pizza while hacking things all day long; however, she just loves how she can take out all of her past anger to the punching bag and she is always excited in seeing Simmons work in her lab. Not that Skye is not allowed to see Simmons, but the way Skye can look at Simmons when she is not even paying attention to anything except her work is different. Geez, she sound like a creep.

“Skye! Earth to Skye!” Skye heard the voice in the background as a punching bag literally punches toward her.

Thump! She fell with a loud thud down the iron floor. “Shit, my arms!” Skye cries as she sustain her body weight with her arm.

“What the hell, Skye? I am not training just so you could be literally punched by the punching bag. You know the way a punching bag works right? You punch the bag, not the bag punch you, in the face.” Ward nags Skye as he helps Skye up.

“Yes, I’m sorry Ward. I’m just not in the right mind lately.” Skye replies shortly.

“Obviously you’re not in your right mind, because every time we train I see you drooling over him.” Ward answers snidely.

“W-what? Him? Who?” Skye looks at Ward blankly.

“I know it! You like him right! Sure, he is great with his goggles and all. Just ask me if you want some help to go out with him.” Ward nudges Skye as he smiles.

“No I didn’t—“ before Skye could finish her sentence Ward has makes his way to the lab.

Yep. It is always like that. Skye had realized that every time she has a crush towards a girl, people would think that she is crushing on a boy. That’s also her mistake; she never really comes out to people. Because then, nobody cares about her, she lives from one foster home to another, and finally after she is 18 she got her own van. She only had one best friend, Miles. Being alone does not really help her determine her sexuality. Yes, she had crushed on a boy before, but when she crushed on a girl, her best friend, Miles, think that she was crushing on a boy and hooked her up with the wrong boy. And now it’s happening again. Ward was trying to be a good wingman here, but he got the wrong target. Skye does not know how long she has feelings for Jemma, but all she knows she has been dreaming all day long about Jemma. How could Skye tell Jemma this? Urgh! She hates herself for that.

Ward then got out of the lab with a proud smile plastered on his face.

“What?” Skye asked him. “Turns out, Fitzy is also interested in you! Ha! My instinct is always right!” Ward exclaims the new triumphantly to Skye, “You’ve got yourself a date tomorrow night, thanks to me!”.

And all Skye could do is watch Ward walking past her upstairs to the bar. “ _Shit_ ,” Skye thought to herself, “ _this is gonna be hard_.”


	3. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye at last asks Jemma out on a date. What's her answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all who have been reading this fic. Thankyou for reading and the kudos. I hope you love the chapter. Comment if you would. Sorry also for bad grammar. I appreciate it. Love you guys!

Simmons usually wakes up at 6 o’clock in the morning, and then she exercises a bit and makes breakfast. Every morning, the same routine every day. However, this morning when she wanted to exercise, somebody was already at the gym. It turns out it was Skye, hitting the punching bag, sweaty and all but she still looks hot. “ _Ugh, cm’on Jemma, you come here to exercise, not to check Skye out_!” Jemma scolds herself.

“Hey Jemma! What are you doing here this early?” Skye greets Jemma.

“Nothing, eh, no I mean I was gonna go exercise but I see that you’re here so I will just wait for you to finish and I’ll go, not that I do not want to exercise with you but like I don’t want to disturb you and—“

“You’re so cute when you ramble, I know I’m hot right now but you don’t need to feel nervous beside me, eh?” Skye interrupted Jemma’s ramblilng as she circled her hand around Jemma’s shoulder.

Jemma flinched at the sudden gesture, she feels like somebody just sprinkled her with cold water. But also she feels butterflies in her stomach, she never felt this way. Jemma realized that she has a crush on Skye since their first month in the Bus. From the first time they met, Jemma had admired Skye’s beautiful face, then Skye’s personality is all bubbly and gives of positive energy to Jemma, then Jemma starts to adore Skye’s smile, how she likes to be sarcastic to Coulson and the others, and if Jemma talks about all of Skye’s loveable details it will take a really long time. And now Skye was flirting with her, but she thought that Skye was not even interested into girls because she heard from Ward that Skye wants to go out with Fitz. Honestly, when Jemma heard that Ward was being a wingman for Skye to Fitz, something inside her breaks. But she holds it in and she will be happy for Fitz because she knows that Fitz also likes Skye from the way he looks at her.

“Jemma, hey, Jemma! What are you thinking about?” Skye’s voice rings in her ear. Surprised, Simmons turned her head and when she turns, her face was just an inch away from Skye’s. Both of them blushed and Jemma takes a step back. The proximity between her and Skye is just too bloody close. If she stays longer that way she might not be able to not to kiss Skye.

“Uhh, erm, nothing, just about my mountain of works that I need to do today.” Jemma replied to Skye.

“You need to take a break you know, Jem; it’s not good for you focusing on work too much.” Skye tells Jemma as she looks at Jemma worriedly.

“Jem? Did you just call me that?” Jemma asks Skye.

“Yep. I am sorry I don’t mean to get too comfortable, I know we just know each other for about 2 months.”

“No, no, it is totally okay. It’s just it has been a long time since someone called me that.”

Skye raises her brow.

“Yeah, my ex-girlfriend back in London used to call me that.” Jemma explained to Skye.

“Oh, you had a girlfriend? Wow. I think that—“

“Yes Skye, girlfriend” Jemma emphasizes on the word girl “you heard me right, I like girls. I know what you are going to say, you think that I’m straight, I know, I know, everybody tells me that.”

“No, what I was going to say before is not that, I was going to say that I think that you ex is too stupid to let you go. Tell me, who would let go of a gorgeous and adorable scientist with two PhDs and sexy British accent?” Skye smirked as she says that.

“ _Way to go, Skye! Subtlety is on your side!_ ”, Skye thinks to herself as she realizes what she just said.

“It’s not that simple, Skye. I am not that perfect, don’t exaggerate,” Jemma replies as she scrunched her nose.

Skye finds it adorable when Jemma scrunched her nose, she does it every time she is embarrassed or find anything she does not really like. But that face is always cute every time Skye looks at her and it make her crush on Simmons more. Skye is really happy by the fact that Jemma Simmons liked girls, now she had a chance being with her. Not wanting to postpone anymore, Skye decided to ask Jemma on a date.

“So,um, Jemma , I know it’s sudden but I really like you, so would you want to go on a date with me?” Skye asks Jemma.

Jemma’s face turn rigid and she answers Skye, “I am so sorry Skye but I am not thinking of dating right now. And don’t you remember, you still have a date with Fitz, right?”

“Would you give me, a chance please, Jem? Ward misunderstood me for liking Fitz but actually I like you, he acts without me knowing.” Skye pleads Jemma.

“ _Yes, of course I wanted to date you so much, but Fitz is my best friend and he likes you.”_ that was what Jemma going to say, but it comes out to be “No, I am not interested in you, Skye. And even if I am, I would not disappoint Fitz by giving him no chance for you to know him. There might be a possibility that you like Fitz more than me, so yeah, I’m sorry, once again.”

Skye is holding back her tears right now, she knows it would be like this, she is rejected. Again. When she thinks that she has a hope on being together with Jemma, Jemma is not interested in her. Yeah, Skye knows she hopes too much and it will be too perfect if Jemma say yes. So Skye do the things she best did, running away. She storms out of the gym back to her sleeping pod and let it all out there.

Jemma is then left alone in the gym, feeling crushed and horrible. She just declined the offer she has been wishing for. But Jemma does not want to disappoint Fitz, she knows that Fitz like Skye and at least she needs to be fair to Fitz. And to give Fitz this chance, she is trying all her best to keep her emotions intact and rejects Skye calmly, but the truth her heart hurts so much when she says those words. When Skye storms out of the gym, she knows then, she has messed up. Tears start running down on Jemma’s face and soon she is crying her eyes out in the gym.


	4. Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gives it a chance on getting to know Fitz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Skye's POV. Thankyou guys for reading and lefting kudos at my fic. I appreciate it so so so so so much! Please keep reading. Thank you again! Love you guys! Next chapter will be still in the same settings as this chapter but in Jemma's POV. I will make the chapter as soon as I can. :)

Skye does not know how long she stays in her sleeping pod, but all she knows that no one bother her, that is what she exactly wants. Jemma’s word keeps ringing in her head “ _I’m not interested in you_ ”, without Skye realizing her tears had start to roll again. Skye hated herself in this state, she never felt this way about a certain person, and nothing has made her sadder than this. Never in her lonely life had Skye like a person as much as she likes Jemma. Skye is new to the feeling of affection she felt toward Jemma, however it breaks her completely when Jemma rejected her. Just when she was about to drift off to sleep from the exhaustion she had from crying, her phone chimed.

“ _New Text Message_ ”

_From: Ward_

_Hey good luck for the date tonight! I know it will be great, and btw, locking yourself in your pod wouldn’t help reducing your excitement and nervousness for tonight. Just tell me if you need anything, I will bolt to your pod._

“Oh shit,” Skye curses as she read Ward’s text “tonight’s that stupid date that Ward has set up for me.”

Skye does not know whether she will go or not, she knows that she can not try to date Fitz when her eyes are set on someone else. However she feels bad for Ward and also Fitz because they had both been looking forward into it. So Skye forces herself to get up on her feet and prepares for her date.

It is actually not a date with Fitz, it is more like to dinner and getting to know each other, Fitz is very nice and polite but there’s just something that does not really ‘clicked’ with Skye. Sure she loves hearing Fitz hilarious story about his life, and how Fitz care about her condition on the Bus, Skye felt that she is comfortable around Fitz and like Fitz but not in that way. Over all Skye really enjoy the dinner she had with Fitz because it just felt warm and comfy with Fitz, their conversation is not awkward, they flow right into the topic as soon as they talked. Skye decides to end the dinner because she feels kind of sleepy after drinking the wine.

“Fitz, I’m really beat now, I think that’s it for now,okay? Let’s have this kind of thing again soon, I love chatting with you.” Skye said to Fitz as she yawned.

Fitz smiled at Skye and replied, “Okay then sleepyhead, I love talking with you too. How about the day after tomorrow, let’s see if there are no strange cases for us, we might be able to go on a date again right?”

Skye wanted to interrupt and tell Fitz that she does not considered it as a date, Skye wanted to tell Fitz that she does not feel that way; she wanted Fitz to know that she has her eyes on someone else; mostly she does not want to hurt Fitz’s feelings. So instead of telling Fitz all that, she just nodded and got up from her chair, Fitz also got up and walks her to her pod.

“So, Fitz, this is my stop, thank you for walking me home,” as Skye joked toward Fitz.

Fitz chuckled, “It is my pleasure m’lady,” as he bowed and then he landed a kiss toward Skye’s cheek.

Before Skye had any reaction toward the kiss, Fitz had take a fast stride into his pod, Skye was just left dumbfounded. Not that she feel butterflies in her stomach like when Jemma’s hand brushes past her, instead she finds it odd. But then, Jemma’s word rings in her head again.

Skye knows that she needed to let Fitz get to know her, maybe she can normally date Fitz without thinking about Jemma. Maybe.


	5. It's Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma's POV after she rejects Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou guys for the kudos! I am happy that you guys loved it. Here is the Jemma's POV chapter I promised you guys. Keep reading okay! Love you guys.

**Jemma’s POV**

After her rejection toward Skye, Jemma cries at the gym. Thinking about how she could be so stupid, she was very rude and insensitive; moreover she had just destroyed her only chance to be with Skye. Jemma does not know why she could say such mean words toward Skye, and now she is left only with regret. Jemma was a hundred percent sure that Skye will hate her after this. There’s nothing else left that Jemma could do to fix the mess, so she cries and with every tear that rolls out from her eyes, her heart hurts very much. Jemma did not think that she could be that mean toward a person and out of all people, it was Skye.

“Simmons, what are you doing here?” suddenly a voice startles Jemma.

“Oh God!” Jemma jumps on her seat,

“You startle me May!” as Jemma saw where the voice is coming from.

“Are you suppose to be in your lab?” May ignores Jemma’s reaction and starts to do sit-ups.

“Yea,um- I was just going to the lab,” Jemma replies as she wipe her tears.

“Are you okay, Simmons?” May questions stopped Jemma as she walks out.

“I ,-I, don’t know” Jemma stutters as she bit her lip to stop another tear from coming.

“Come here,” May ordered Simmons with her straight face.

Simmons walks over to May and May did the most surprising thing Jemma ever known. She hugged Jemma. The hug was short but Simmons know for May to hug somebody is a really huge step. And in that moment Jemma knows that May cared about her and she can be trusted. So, Jemma tells May everything, how she messes up and how she feels about Skye.

After hearing her story, still with her poker face May said, “Don’t wait before it’s too late. You think it is a noble thing to let your best friend date the girl you like but you know she likes you? Don’t feel bad for others Simmons, think about your own happiness too.”

After May said those words she gives Jemma a squeeze on her shoulder and go out of the gym. Jemma thinks over to what May said. She realizes that Skye had like her but she stupidly rejects her, wanting the best for Fitz. She just think that somehow Skye could just like Fitz more than Skye likes her. However, Jemma does not only want the best for Fitz but she is afraid to accept that Skye likes her. Jemma thinks that it is impossible for Skye to like her, it is only just because Skye is lonely in the Bus and Jemma was the closest person to her all the time. It is hard for Jemma to accept the fact that Skye likes her, she is not good enough for Skye. She is afraid that perhaps Skye only will love her for a while and leave her. But then May’s word came back to her, she needs to act before it is all too late. Jemma had made a plan to tell Skye tonight, after Skye’s date with Fitz. It needs to be fair right, she is the one who wanted to give Fitz a chance, so she needs to see what will happen. If after the first date Skye does not change her mind about Jemma, she will surely tell Skye about how she feels. But, if Jemma sees that Skye is happy with Fitz, she will back off.

**_That night after Skye and Fitz’s ‘date’…_ **

Jemma heard footsteps passing her pod, “ _It must be Skye_ ” she thought to herself.Then, Jemma checks her appearance one more time in the mirror before coming out of her pod. When she gets out she hopes for all the luck to be with her. She steps out of the pod and she saw Skye with Fitz in front of Skye’s pod.

“So, Fitz, this is my stop, thankyou for walking me home,” Jemma heard Skye joked toward Fitz.

Fitz chuckled, “It is my pleasure m’lady,” as he bowed and then he landed a kiss toward Skye’s cheek.

Jemma’s breath starts to feel heavy, her heart aches like someone was squeezing it. Jemma looks at Skye face, she looks happy with Fitz, and Fitz also kissed her on the cheek. Just seeing Fitz kissed Skye’s cheek really hurts Jemma, her eyes were clouded with tears and she turns back to her pod.

“ _It is all too late, I am the one who caused all this mess_ ,” Jemma thinks to herself as she curled herself up in her bed.


	6. Wrong Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma always gave Skye the response she doesn't mean to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Sorry for not updating, I'm still kinda busy :( btw thanks for all the kudos and whoever that are reading this. i hope you guys like it. love you guys!

The next morning Simmons woke up with a thumping head, it seems like she just had hangover, but she doesn’t drink anything last night. Then she remembered, it all comes rushing back to her, she felt suddenly sick, and also anxious, she doesn’t know how to act toward Skye. A loud knock startles her, as she hurriedly scrambled on her feet and opens the door she tripped on a book, next thing Jemma knows she was on Skye’s arm. Her face and Skye’s are inches apart. Hazel eyes meets dark brown eyes, and it seems that everything freezes, it was only their two beings that exist. Simmons felt completely safe, falling into Skye’s arm, wrapping her waist and shielding her from falling to the ground. She can hear her own heartbeat thumping in her chest, seems like her heart wanted to break free from her chest. They both fell with a loud thud and everything went back into normal again.

“Jem, are you okay?” Skye looks at her worriedly. Jemma is still too dazed to answer Skye’s question.

“Jems, you’re not hurt aren’t you?” Skye’s face get closer to her face then Skye puts her hand on Jemma’s cheek.

“ _Answer Jemma! Answer you bloody moron! You are acting like a mute right now. Have you lost your will to speak?_ ” Jemma berates herself in her mind. When she tried to say something to Skye, it doesn’t come out right. Her plan was to be calm and composed while getting off of Skye’s body, but really, this is too hard, harder than all of the exams she needed to take. So instead of replying Skye with a ‘cool’ and composed statement, what comes out of Jemma’s mouth is only “I’msorry-erm, I wasn’tlookingandnow Ihaveto,uh-have t-to go to uh-,uh-,May!”.

Jemma then dashed through Skye past Fitz who was questioning her, straight to the lab. Once inside her lab she sealed it and make sure no one could entered without her permission.

“ _OH MY GOSH JEMMA WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!_ ” Jemma started to scream loudly inside. She felt entirely powerless, and what happened just before with Skye, she needs to get it out of her head to focus. Or else, she won’t be able to think about anything else and she will start rambling about Skye then she will basically destroyed herself inside the lab without no one realizing it. She can’t be like this, she needed to control her feelings toward Skye, not to mention that Skye is trying to date Fitz then the guilty feeling she had to deal with if Fitz knows about her feelings toward Skye. Not only those feelings but she’s just really afraid of dealing with it and the uncountable consequences she could think of with every possible way and formula on what will happen if she told Skye her feelings.

“Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breath in, breath out, breath in—“ Jemma told herself to calm down as she inhales and exhales simultaneously as she turns around, “breath out, breath – what the hell are you doing here, Skye?!”

It was Skye’s gorgeous face, with her brown locks and shy smile that Jemma saw. “ _No, no she must not have left opened whatever container with hallucination gas right? Skye won’t be able to go inside her lab._ ” she thought to herself. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye’s smile turned into a frown, tears started brimming in her eyes.

“What did I do wrong Jemma?” she asked Simmons.

In her life, Skye never felt any desperate than this. She wanted to tell Jemma again on how she feels and how about it is really real and that trying to get know Fitz will not ever change Skye’s feeling for Jemma because everyday, Skye only saw Jemma in her eyes. Jemma with those neat blazer and tie, fidgeting with microscope and scrunching her nose everytime she finds something amusing, embarrassing or weird. Then Skye went to Jemma’s room in the morning, hoping to say it before it’s too late, but Jemma tripped and fell on top of her. Skye’s instinct take controlled and as they both fell, Skye circled her arms around Jemma’s waist to make sure Jemma fell on top of her. This is how Skye wanted to spend everyday, holding Jemma in her embrace, feeling her warmth. And in that moment where Skye’s eye meet Jemma’s, Skye feel, yea it will sound cliché, but she feels that the world stops rotating, just to give them both something that the only the two of them will have. However, the pain on her back pulls her back to reality. Skye directly asks Jemma if she is okay, but she does not answer, she just looks at Skye blankly. Skye was afraid that Jemma was hurt, so she tried to ask Jemma again, as she holds Jemma’s cheek to make sure if she was okay. But then, Jemma snapped out of her trance, then she rambles something about having to go to May. Weird, Jemma rarely goes to May, and it seems like she was avoiding Skye.

What did Skye do wrong? She did not have any confessions again for Jemma after the last time in the gym. So what is wrong with Jemma? Skye decided to try to go to Jemma’s lab, because she knows that it is most likely to be possible that Jemma was with May right now. Well if she is wrong,it was worth a try right? Skye arrived in front of the lab to find it sealed, then she saw Jemma’s back from the transparent glass. She knows that Jemma was avoiding her, she wanted to try to make things right, she does not want to lose Jemma, not because of her hasty and stupid confessions. She wanted to knock on the glass but she decided just to open the glass door with her own strength. Not necessarily her own strength, but Jemma told her indirectly once about her security code for the lab. It was the date when she entered SHIELD for the first time. Skye pressed the digits carefully and voila, the door was opened. She was surprised with herself to remember such details, but after all, it’s Jemma Simmons, how could Skye not remember every little detail? Skye stepped inside the lab silently and hear Jemma’s voice saying ‘breath in, breath out’, it was cute, too cute that Skye could not resist herself from smiling. As she approached the scientist, Jemma turned her face and she was utterly in disbelief seeing Skye in front of her. The next thing that comes out of Jemma’s mouth pierce Skye’s heart, “…, what the hell are you doing here, Skye?!” that was Jemma’s reaction when she saw Skye.

Out of all rejection and hardships in her life, this was the worst of all. Skye really have no clue on what she did wrong to Jemma, and it seems that after Skye told Jemma about her feelings, Jemma seems to be drifting apart. It is like Jemma wanted to try and avoid a sickness, everytime Skye is in her sight, Jemma always move away, even tough it is subtle, but Skye realizes it. And now, Skye feels so broken, she just want to know what has she done so she can make it right, so she won’t lose Jemma, she doesn’t want the girl she loves to be fully hating her, she needs to say something. The most logical statement that Skye can only asks is “What did I do wrong?”. As Skye said this her voice breaks, her tears don’t stop themselves from falling. She let her tears rolled down as she looks into Jemma’s hazel orbs.


	7. For Their Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! thankyou for sticking with my fic. Sorry if i have not updated it for some times. I love you guys! xoxo  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!

“What did I do wrong, Jemma?” Skye asks again one more time because Jemma is looking at her blankly.

“Why are you here Skye? These doors are locked and how did you get in?” that was the only answer Jemma gave Skye. Jemma starts to fiddle with her experiments and microscope; those things just looked more interesting today.

“Do you hate me?” Skye ignores Jemma’s question.

“You still don’t answer my question Skye. How can you get in here?” Jemma asked sternly, still not facing Skye. She knew if she looked at Skye she would give in, she must not look at Skye.

“Why the fuck does it matter to you how I get in? I am talking about much more serious things, what have I done wrong?!” Skye’s voice breaks as she questions Jemma.

“I-I’m j-just—“ Jemma tries to answer Skye but she can’t find the right words.

“You know how I feel about you Jems, I wanted to told you that since last night. You told me to try to date Fitz, maybe I will like him more. In that moment, I fall in love with you more, because you are not only smart, gorgeous and cute, but you’re also selfless. I know you care about Fitz and his feelings so you decided to tell me to date him. Even tough you see me basically ‘throwing’ myself towards you, you don’t take that chance, you still think about Fitz because you know he likes me. So I went on the date, and I tried to enjoy my time with Fitz. It turns out that I like Fitz, he is funny, incredible and chatty. I feel that I like him, but only as a friend, more to a brother. In that whole date, I was always thinking about you. I know that as soon as I finished the date, I will need to tell Fitz what I feel and I really need to tell you again and convince you that I really like you.” Skye exhales after saying those long words.

Jemma still turned her face against Skye. Skye does not know her reaction, she is so worried on how Jemma reacts.

“Jems, look at me please,” Skye grabs Jemma’s shoulder as she turned Jemma facing her.

Jemma’s eye were in tears, but she still looks super-beautiful. Her lips shake as she hold her tears. Skye wished this moment just last forever. She wanted to look at Jemma’s eyes forever. She does not want to stop loving Jemma, but heck, she doesn’t even knew if Jemma loves her back.

“Skye, I—“

“SIMMONS! SKYE! WE NEED YOU HERE ON THE MEETING ROOM NOW!” May’s voice blared through the intercom inside the lab.

Jemma

would and Skye jumps in their place and hurriedly run to the meeting room. Inside the meeting room there were Fitz, May, Coulson and Ward already. Coulson is busy speaking on Agent Hand on the phone, May is looking at some maps, Fitz is fiddling with the Night Night Gun and Ward is preparing his gears.

“What happened?” Skye asks them.

“You and Fitz will be going on a mission,” May answered her.

“What?” Jemma asks May.

“Not you Simmons, Skye and Fitz. They will go undercover,” Ward told Simmons.

“Is this a joke?” Skye questions them as she looks around.

May just looks at Skye with her poker face, Fitz with a pale face and Ward with a little smile on his face.

“Okayy, sooo what are we gonna do?” Skye said as she sits on a chair.

“This mission is classified so only you and Fitz are allowed to know. We will drop you off on the location in approximately 30 minutes, you have the time to prepare. Pack your bags, take your weapons and prepare yourselves. I will be waiting for you downstairs.” Coulson replies to Skye.

Simmons is totally shocked by this news, “Skye _go undercover in nowhere until God knows when with Fitz_ ”, she thought to herself. She haven’t had the chance to answer Skye back in the lab. And now Skye will be going out of the Bus. What if something happened to her? God, Jemma can’t risk it, she needs to tell Skye now. Ready or not, she needs to do it. For Skye’s sake, and her sake.


	8. Good Bye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye goes on the undercover mission. What will Jemma do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I just update today, it has been a very busy week. Thankyou for the kudos on previous chapter. Hope you guys love this chapter! More kudos okayy?  
> Xoxo

Jemma is pacing back and forth in the lounge. She is trying so hard to make up her mind, finding the right words to say to Skye, she knows that with what she did toward Skye was wrong. Skye surely will not like her anymore. But what Skye and her had in the lab was real, Jemma knows she needed to try. At least she will tell how Skye feels about her even tough Skye changes her mind. She doesn’t care anymore, she doesn’t care if it hurts Fitz’s feeling, or if any other individuals will not agree with her decision. Jemma was used to it, on how people judge her based on her decisions. First time she dates a girl, her parents, friends and even teachers were trying to make her straight. They did not think that Jemma was the type to date a girl. Does dating a girl need some type of face, or what? Jemma does not really understand the way people think. She will not back out anymore, she will not care about what people says about her anymore toward her choices. This has got to stop, Jemma can’t keep on pleasing everybody in her life, right? Now, Jemma knows what she needed to say to Skye. She rushes upstairs and find Skye as quick as possible, but Skye is nowhere to be seen.

“Ward, do you happen to see Skye?” Jemma asks Ward who is sitting in the minibar.

“Oh, Skye’s in the lab with Fitz, preparing for their mission. Cute, aren’t they? They just started dating and now they get on to do a mission together!” Ward said as he sips his beer.

“Bloody hell, Ward! Do you think that it is cute, being send to the middle of nowhere and go on to something anybody does not know?! Don’t you have any feelings?!” Jemma snapped at Ward as she stormed toward the lab.

Ward was agape, _“Did Jemma Simmons just yell at me?”_. Yep, Ward did not see it coming.

Jemma walks fastly toward the lab, and emotions was just running through in her. Skye will be send to the middle of nowhere, with Fitz. The girl she loves and the best friend, who also happens to love the same girl she loves. That cliché love triangle that will always happen in every relationship. How exhausting. As Simmons arrived in the lab, there was no Skye, neither Fitz. _“Where do they go then?”_ And Simmons just realized, they must be in the meeting room, getting ready to be dropped off. Jemma runs as fast as she can to the meeting room. When she almost opens the door to the meeting room, a hand stopped her, it was May’s.

“You are not allowed inside, they are debriefing Skye and Fitz,” she said sternly.

“But, I have something really important to tell her,” Simmons replied.

“You have not told her yet?” May asks, still with the same expression.

“I-I, don’t have the courage, b-but now I am trying to say it to her,”

“Skye and Fitz was not really allow to get out of the meeting room, they need to go straight to be dropped off, there is no time left,”

“Can’t you please asks Skye to meet me just for a moment before she goes?” Simmons asks, her vision started to blur as she feel the tears in her eyes.

“I don’t really know, but I will see what I can do,” May answers with her still on straight face and went inside the room.

Before Jemma could say thank you, May was already inside the room, speaking with Coulson and Agent Hand, then she goes back outside.

“Go to your pod, Skye will meet you there, whatever you will say to her, make it fast, they only give her 1 minute before the drop off,” May instructs Jemma.

One minute is all Jemma got,and she needed more than one minute with Skye. However, she got an idea on how to make it all possible. She bolts into her pod and then wait for Skye.

After about ten minutes, Skye was in front of her pod, dressed in her combat suit, with the bulletproof vest and guns. She looks so captivating, and even intimidating, but in a good way, inside her suit, Jemma was in a dazed for a while.

“Jemma, did you have something for me? May told me that you have something I need to help me in the mission,” Skye walks toward Jemma.

“No, I don’t have anything, but I have this…,” Jemma hands Skye a white envelope with a neat writing in front of it, that reads “ _Skye_ ”.

“Jemma, I,--“

“SKYE! TIME TO GO! HURRY UP!” Coulson’s voice startles them both.

“Go Skye, read the letter, and good luck,” Jemma said in a soft voice as she gives Skye a hug.

In that moment, Jemma wanted to hold Skye forever. She wanted to stop Skye from going. Skye’s embrace feels like home, her body fits perfectly with Skye’s. Jemma could smell Skye’s perfume, and it is too intoxicating for her to let go. Jemma just wanted this moment to last forever.

“SKYE! WE DON’T HAVE ANYMORE TIME!” May’s voice boomed towards them. Skye breaks the hug and run, “I have to go, Jems, good bye!”.

Jemma was then alone in her pod, and she feels that something is wrong. _“Why does Skye have to say goodbye? It makes me afraid that we won’t see each other anymore.”_


	9. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye read the letter Jemma gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya guys! Thankyou for reading my fic until now, I really appreciate the kudos and comments I got. I wrote this chapter in honor of the Avengers: Age of Ultron, have you guys watched it? It's crazy awesome! And for those of you who have watched it, you would understand the reference I made in this chapter. Love you guys!

Skye and Fitz were dropped off in the middle of the woods. Their mission was to get to an abandoned church in a small city called Sokovia, there they needed to hack through a HYDRA system. Coulson informed them that near to the church were an underground basecamp of HYDRA. They needed this strike to get themselves ahead of HYDRA. Skye’s hacking specialty and Fitz’s knowledge of engineering structure made them a perfect team to execute the blow for HYDRA. Thus, the two were sent on this sudden mission. The hacker and the engineer stood inside the old, abandoned church. Most of the structures were in rubbles; however it still resembles a church with those partial statues of angels and the decorations remaining. It feels somewhat creepy, but Skye lead on inside, along with Fitz.

“Feels like something’s wrong here, eh?” Fitz starts the conversation.

“Well, yea, kinda creepy, but that’s what abandoned buildings should give us right? The feeling of eeriness?” Skye replies as she chuckles nervously.

“Yes, you are right,” Fitz says as he takes a look at the groundwork, “I think the device that Agent Coulson mentioned was right here.”

“What device? It’s just a pile of ordinary rock Fitz,” Skye questions him as she takes a closer look at the part Fitz mentioned.

“No,no, look at it closely Skye, it seems that something’s removed right?” Fitz points at a hole that was covered by the rocks.

“Oh,my, Fitz! Do you think it is what I think it is??” Skye gapes.

“Uh-huh, it might be, alright Skye, you need to hack the system as fast as you can right now!” Fitz orders Skye, “I will contact Agent Coulson to notify this to SHIELD.”

Skye started to fumble into her laptop. Making new algorithms, hacking her way through the firewall, then trying to build up a program to distract the security frame of HYDRA. She can’t help but think that if she and Fitz fails, it is the end of them. If she makes just one small mistake, it will be the end for not only her and Fitz, but also SHIELD and also the whole world. Skye clearly remembers what AC said on their debriefing, they might not have an extraction plan for them, they were send in the dark because SHIELD does not want to risk any of the leak anymore. The only who knows about this mission is only Coulson, May, Director Fury, Fitz and Skye. Coulson and Director Fury did not tell the whole picture, but what Skye could grasps is that they are trying to stop an evil Artificial Intelligent program that called itself Ultron. Ultron had brought destruction toward people, after his attack on the Avengers, it is crazy to underestimate a program like it. Fury said that if Ultron had taken the device on the abandoned church, it means that his plan on ‘purifying’ the world had almost comes to an end. This will either mean he fails, or he succeeds. And what Skye needs to do is to hack the HYDRA’s program, and also kinda block some of Ultron’s superb connection with the Internet to stop him a little.

“Skye, you done yet?” Fitz’s voice interrupts her thought.

“A little bit more Fitz,”

“C’mon Skye, I detected some movement just before, let’s finish it up, we don’t want to risk it,”

“Just a little bit more, anddd done!” Skye said after she finishes her last touch “we only have about 2 minutes to try and contact Coulson asking to be extracted,”

“Okay, let’s get outta here!” Fitz said as he grabs his backpack.

“Let’s go!” Skye gets up and follows Fitz out of the church.

“BOOM!”, a loud sound boomed in Skye’s ear, the rocks rumbled and collapsed.

“Fitz!” Skye warns Fitz as she pulls him back. They both fell to the ground, the rocks were crumbling and a thick smoke covered the air.

“What the hell just happened?” Skye grunts as she coughs.

“I don’t know, it seems that we are trapped here Skye,” Fitz answers her. The stones that collapsed had entrapped them inside, leaving no space for them to get out of the church. After one hour of trying to get out and contact the team, Skye and Fitz had no luck. Now they both are sitting side by side, exhausted and beaten.

“The oxygen level will decrease soon, save your breath Skye, this will be a long night,” Fitz talks first.

“Considering we will be save tomorrow, yea, it will be a long night, but if they did not have the extraction plan for us, we are dead starting now,” Skye snaps.

“Don’t say that, Skye, you know that our team will look for us right?”

“Yes, but Coulson said that they might not have an extraction plan for us,” “He just says that in front of the others, so that if there is a mole, they will believe that we both are gone,” Fitz explains softly.

“Oh, right, how could I not think of that?” Skye replies tiredly. Having nothing else to do, Skye try to pull out her phone but she feels a paper in her pocket. It is the letter from Simmons. She should read it, she opens the white envelope and unfolds the paper. The letter was written in a very neat and slanted handwriting:

_Dear Skye,_

_If you are reading this, it means I am a stupid coward that did not deserve to have my PhDs. You want to know why? It is because my brains could not function well in front of you. I let you go. How can I let go a gorgeous hacker who has feelings for me? I do not have the bloody courage to even say this in words to you. But well, when I was writing this, time was scarce, because you need to go on the mission. It is too late for me to tell you all of my feelings in person, so let me just write this. The first time you set foot on the Bus, it was the day that my life changes. I have never seen such a beautiful girl like you, and when I first hug you, I just think that you will be good friends with me. Then we started hanging out together, watching movies late at night, talking about stuff, and doing your bad girl shenanigans. You came up into my mind randomly and almost every time. At first I did not realize that I have developed a feeling for you. I realized it the day Ward walks up to the lab and tell Fitz that you are interested in him. When I heard it, my heart drops, and my mind was cloudy, it is worse than the time I discover that I was infected by the Chitauri virus. But, I decided to ignore it and be happy for Fitz, because I know that he likes you too. Then you tell me you like me, I was thinking about Fitz’s feeling then, not wanting to hurt him, so I rejected you. Now, I don’t care Skye, I don’t care about Fitz’s feeling anymore, because letting Fitz be happy with you, it damages me so much more when I know that you have feelings for me. What I want right now is just to tell you that I like you so much Skye. I like the way you randomly blurts out things when we were together, I like the way you crease your brows when you find something confusing, I like the way when you give me those puppy eyes to convince me to watch late night movies with you, and I might grow to like your bad girl shenanigans. I know that it takes such a long time for me to tell you this back. I will back out if you had decided to just date Fitz instead of me. But I just wanted you to know this. Come home safely, Skye._

_Love, Jemma_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye's hacking work in that abandoned church will be the one who helped the Avengers to stop Ultron. It was the hacking source that Stark mention on the company in Oslo.


	10. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Fitz were trapped inside the ruins. The rest of the team were trying to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. So much work to do and so little time! Anyway, this fic will end soon, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. But I promise you I will be making one-shot or starts a new fic again! Thankyou for kudos in previous chapter. love you guys! xoxo

Skye felt her cheeks wet with the tears that rolls down as she read Jemma’s letter. She is happy that Jemma at last says that she likes her back. However, Skye needs to find a way to come back to Jemma. She needs to come home, no matter what it takes. As she thought of many ways on how to get out of the rubbles, she hears a beeping noise from the oxygen indicator. The oxygen level was now 40%, Skye can feel it already, the air starts to tighten, and every breath she takes did not help much to make the blood pumps into her head. Everything starts to get blurry and Skye fells down, Fitz caught her and sat her down.  
“Whoa, careful there,” Fitz said as he sits down beside Skye.  
“Sorry,” that’s all Skye can said because she could not concentrate anymore.  
“Here, breath on this, I just remembered that May gave me some extra oxygen tube,” Fitz said as he hands Skye a pipe for her to breathe from the tube.  
“No, Fitz, I am not taking your portion of oxygen, you need it to get us out of here, think of something please, “Skye rejected the tube as she pleads.  
“I am trying, Skye” Fitz replied “but, I can’t be selfish and let you suffocate, I need you to get back on the Bus, no, Simmons need you,”   
“What? Simmons? No, I—“ Skye answers.  
“Stop Skye, I knew it already, after we had that dinner,” Fitz cuts her “I knew that it was stupid for me to moon over you. Even tough Simmons does not say anything; I knew that she feels something for you. However, when Ward told me that you are interested in me, I thought, why not? I can have a chance maybe at knowing you better. I really like chatting with you and all Skye, and I like you, but it will all be worthless because I knew that I was trying at something I had zero chance of. So just please, take the oxygen, Skye, it is a way of me telling that I am sorry for keeping you from Simmons,” Fitz finished his words with a heavy breath.  
“I am so sorry Fitz, truly sorry, I like you, I really do, but just as a brother. You’re like a smart, geeky brother I never had. And I am sorry for making you think that was I leading you on, this is also my fault. But I can’t take the oxygen Fitz, I need you to think of something to get out of here, safe us both, get us both back to the Bus. I know that Jemma could not live without you, you’ve been with her for more than 5 years, and I was just new in her life. It will be harder for Jemma to lose her best friend, if she and I were meant to be, I am sure that I will still be alive for it. So, please,” Skye said as she chokes on her words, holding her tears, “use that oxygen, and get us out of here, if I lose my consciousness, bring me back, I trust you Fitz. And in case I don’t survive, please tell Jemma that I’m-“  
“No, no, Skye don’t say that. You tell Jemma herself on the Bus later what you want to say. I will get the both of us out of here, you got me? We will be back on the Bus. Okay? And as you insist, I will use this last amount of oxygen, and I promised that I will not fail on blowing this up, because I had a plan. I am sorry, again, Skye.” Fitz said as he takes the pipe and started on trying to blowing up the stones.  
“There it is, that Scottish spirit! Way to go Braveheart!” Skye joked weakly as she feels that her visions were blacking out.  
Meanwhile on the Bus …  
Ward, Simmons, Coulson and May are all gathered at the holotable. Ward was tapping his fingers on the table, Coulson was pursing his lips, thinking of something, Simmons was seated on the sofa as she was thinking about Skye and Fitz’s condition and May was standing serenely with her expressionless face.  
“Okay, so what do we got on them?” Coulson was the first to speak.  
“The last contact I received was five hours ago when Fitz told us that the device had been removed,” May answered as she looks on the holotable, “and not long after that Fitz’s signal was lost, it was like something was blocking them.”   
“ I will asked Director Fury on what was happening, last I heard the Avengers were trying to get into Sokovia too,” Coulson said as he walked to his office.  
May followed Coulson into his office and leaves Ward and Simmons in the room.  
“Don’t worry Simmons, we will get them back here safely,” Ward said soothingly as he sat beside Simmons.  
“Yea, I know that, it is just that we haven’t heard from them for 5 hours, what if they are trapped, captured or even worse, get shot?” Simmons questions as her voice shakes.  
“ Fitz and Skye could take care of themselves, trust me, I will get May to get us there and save them, but now we must wait for order from Coulson, you heard the man before right?” Ward answers as he takes a sip from his drink.  
“It’s just that, I had a really bad feeling right now,” Simmons tell Ward “ if something happened to Skye and Fitz, I don’t know what will I do,”  
“It will all be okay Simmons, “ Ward ensures her.  
“It’s just that I haven’t said something I need to, and if something happened to her, I won’t be able to forgive myself,” Simmons started to ramble as she cries, “it is all my fault Ward, I rejected her, and I did not know that it will hurt so much, like somebody was squeezing my heart and ripping it pieces by pieces, I can’t” she sobs, “I-I-can’t, I need her to be safe, I-I- n-need,” Simmons broke down before Ward.  
Ward took her in his embrace, “Shh, it’s okay Simmons, wait, her? HER? Oh my fucking shit, I am so terribly sorry Simmons! She likes you all this time, and I was the one who ruined it for you two. I thought she like Fitz all this time and set them up on a friggin’ date. Oh, it was so stupid of me for playing the matchmaker. I meet you two every day and I don’t even realize it. I messed up Simmons, I messed up.” Ward apologizes to Simmons repeatedly.   
“It’s not your fault, Ward. It was mostly mine, I rejected her. She said she likes me, but I was thinking of Fitz’s feelings. I let her date Fitz, when I was about to tell her I like her, s-she goes on t-the mission and-“ Simmons choked in the middle of her sentence.  
“I am so sorry Simmons, I am.” Ward said as he keeps Simmons in his embrace. “We will save them, I will save them both no matter what, trust me in this okay?”  
Not long after, Coulson and May went back inside the room.  
“Guys, we have located Fitz and Skye, they were still inside Sokovia and we need to take them out as fast as we can,” Coulson informed them.  
“We are heading there by now,” May said as she walks into the cockpit.  
“Ward, get ready for extracting them, Director Fury told me we only have one hour,” Coulson ordered Ward.  
“What can I be help of, sir?” Simmons asked.  
“You prepare the medical pod, in case something happened to them,” Coulson told her.  
“Yes sir, absolutely,” Simmons answered.  
“Simmons, are you okay?” Coulson questions her.  
“I will be, sir, when we find them both,” Simmons smiled as she walked down to her lab.  
Simmons can’t break down now, she knows that at least Skye and Fitz will be extracted. She will see Skye again. And she promised herself that she will not waste any time anymore. She only hopes for the best.


	11. Only Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma needs to save Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thankyou for reading this fic! Love you guys! Firstly, sorry for the crazy bad grammar. English is my second language, and I am writing this on 12 a.m., so I am kinda dozing off now. lol. Hope you like this chapter guys! And this fic almost reached the end! So enjoy!

The Bus landed on the west side of the town of Sokovia, Ward, Coulson and May prepared themselves to go out of the Bus. Ward is checking his guns one more time, Coulson is putting on his bulletproof vest and May is just being May with her expressionless face.

“Come on guys, let’s go! We don’t have much time left before their oxygen ran out,” Coulson exclaims.

Ward and May heads toward the exit with Coulson. Before Ward reaches the exit he comes to Simmons who is sending them off.

“Hey, don’t worry okay, I will get them both back here,” Ward said as he placed his hand on Simmons’ shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Simmons hugged him hardly as she said, “Thankyou, and be safe.”

The Bus is so empty and hollow with Simmons alone in it. Simmons then decided to wait in the operation room, in case there is some information or warning that will be received. She sits on the sofa and it reminded her of Skye. Skye loves this sofa very much, she said that she wanted a sofa like this when she had her own home. The sofa was comfortable and all, but what Skye loves very much was the people that had sat on the sofa. Skye always tells Jemma that what matters is not the place or the time, what matter is the people who are with you. And in that moment, Jemma misses Skye so much, and she realizes how stupid she was for rejecting Skye. Now, Jemma does not know Skye’s condition, she might be injured, bruised, or bloody hell, even shot. Jemma can’t live with that, she realizes that she can’t live without Skye. Never in her life she felt such a strong emotion and needing than now. She needed the assurance that Skye is safe, and also Fitz. What can she do? Jemma feel that her surroundings are starting to shrink in, the room was blurry, and she falls down on her knees. Emotions surge within her heart, all the fear, guilt and anxiety mixes into one, Jemma starts to sob. She can’t bear it if something happened toward Skye. Jemma does not know how long she cry, but she hears the Bus’s door open. Quickly she brushes her tears away, straighten up her hair, tidying up her clothes and rushes toward the entrance of the Bus.

“Simmons! Get the medical equipment ready!” Coulson’s voice blared through the Bus even before Simmons could reach them.

Simmons quickly changes her direction and go straight to the lab, her mind was rushing also, “ _Who’s hurt? Please not Skye, please not Skye,_ ”.

Her thoughts keep wishing that it’s not Skye, footsteps were approaching the lab, and as soon as the team came in, her heart dropped, it is Skye.

“No!” Simmons heard her own voice shouting “Skye! No!”

“Simmons! Calm down, we need you to keep her alive, this is the chance to make it right, don’t lose your mind, we need you here!” Ward says as he shakes Simmons’ body.

“You could do this, Simmons, please calm down, we believe in you,” Coulson adds with a soothing tone.

“O-ookay, I-I’ll try,” Simmons said as she walks toward Skye’s body.

Skye was put on the table to be examined by Simmons, her body was still. Simmons touches her hand, it was cold, and she try to feel a pulse on Skye’s neck. Skye’s face was serene, her eyes closed, her cheeks pale, and her lips blue. Oh, how Jemma wanted to kiss that lips and hope some color could come back to it. However, as of now, she needed to act fastly and accurately in order to save Skye. Simmons analyzed that Skye was still breathing but her pulse is very low, no oxygen is coming to her brain. Jemma just had 2 minutes to stabilize Skye’s body before it shuts down.

“Prepare the medical pod for me and heat up the temperature inside!” Simmons ordered. “ We need to take Skye into the pod, I will give her the oxygen she needs, but as of now she needed the warmer temperature.”

Ward and Coulson carried Skye into the pod, the temperature starts heating, Skye’s body starts to get warmer but her pulse is still very low. Jemma set up the oxygen tank and put the oxygen mask on Skye. As she anticipates Skye’s oxygen level to rise, it doesn’t. What is wrong with it? Jemma was panicking really bad, she can’t mess up on this, she won’t lose Skye. 30 more seconds before Skye’s body shuts down but her oxygen level is still critically low. Jemma can’t think of any other method to make Skye’s oxygen level rise, but she has one in mind although she is not even sure it will work. But what the hell, this is her last chance to save Skye.

Jemma took a deep breath, as she feels Skye’s pulse one more time, still low. She opened Skye’s oxygen mask and prepares herself for what will come next.

“What the hell Simmons! Are you trying to kill her?” May interrupted not so calmly, Jemma is surprised of course, but she proceeds on her action.

Jemma keeps her left hand in Skye’s neck, still feeling her pulse, and she brings her right hand to Skye’s jaw as she presses her lips against Skye. Opening Skye’s mouth, Simmons exhales as much as oxygen she could to raise the oxygen’s level. As she does that for five seconds, she feels that Skye’s pulse are getting stronger, her oxygen level rises. When Skye’s oxygen level reaches 65%, Jemma knows it is time to stop and let the oxygen mask do the work back.  

As soon as Skye stabilizes, it is safe to left her in the medical pod until she wakes up, and until then Jemma will not let Skye out of her sight, she promises her self. Simmons’ feel a pat on her shoulders, when she turns back it is Coulson, smiling at her.

“Well done, Simmons,” Coulson said as he exits the lab.

May gives Jemma a squeeze on her arms, the reassuring kind of squeeze of course, and go back to the cockpit.

“I know you can do it, Simmons, you saved her! Good job there, and nice way on stabilizing Skye!” Ward says as he hugs Simmons, then he goes out also.

Simmons blushed at Ward’s remark, and she realizes that she is left with Fitz. Fitz smiles warmly at her, and she gives him a tight hug.

“Thank God you’re safe,” Simmons whispered to Fitz.

“Great job there, Simmons,” Fitz answers as he tightens the hug.

When they pull apart Jemma knows she needed to apologize to Fitz because if all of this was real, she just kissed Skye on the lips, in front of her best friend that likes Skye, kinda complicated.

“Um, Fitz, I am so sorry for-“ Jemma starts.

“Nope, I do not want to hear any apology, instead I am the one who should be apologizing to you for taking your chances,” Fitz cuts Jemma before she finishes her sentence.

“I am not mad at you, Fitz, it is me being so totally hard-headed about Skye,” Jemma answers “but shouldn’t you be mad at me or what?”

“No, Jemma, sure I was disappointed, but knowing the facts, it is better for me to be hurt, rather than seeing my two closest friend hurt and I was the cause of it. You two will be perfect for each other Jemma, she likes you very much, I know it. And it will be an unforgivable sin if I am still oblivious to it and forces myself between you two,” Fitz says toward Jemma as he hold Jemma’s hand.

“Awwwww, Fitz, I truly appreciated it, who would have thought that little Leopold had grown to be a very considerate and selfless man?” Jemma teases as she feels a wave of reliefs and warmth as she hugged Fitz again.

“Hey! Do not call me that, Jemma Simmons! Anyway, I need to get back to my room, I need to write a report for this mission, don’t get too hard on yourself okay?” Fitz exclaims as he walks out of the room.

Jemma was truly happy that the team was okay, beside Skye. And she knows also that Skye will be okay because she is stabilized now. Thinking back on how she stabilizes Skye, it was lovely and all out of her knowledge about CPR; although she was sure she was blushing hardly right now. She indirectly kissed Skye, wow, just wow.


	12. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye won't wake up, Jemma doesn't know why. last chapter of the fic :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am sorry for not updating fastly, too much school works that I need to do. But well, this is the final chapter and the end of this fic. I wanna thank you guys that had followed this fic from the first time I did it. It had been a great time writing this fic and I wanna thank you guys also for all the kudos. Hope you guys loved this! Love you guys! Xoxo #skimmonsforever

It has been 2 days since Skye was stabilized, but she was still unconscious. Jemma doesn’t know why, and she was frustrated. Really frustrated, even more frustrated than when she was formulating the cure for herself against the Chitauri virus. She tried to analyze, day and night, what is wrong with Skye. Every body on the Bus was worrying about her and also Skye. Ward told him to go sleep, Fitz tried to tell her to stop, Coulson had came to her lab and told her to take a break, and even May came and dragged her out of the lab to get her lunch. Jemma doesn’t care if she was sick or she was hungry, what matters most for her is Skye waking up.

Two days without Skye was devastating for Jemma. She missed looking at Skye in the training room, she missed Skye talking to her about random things, she missed Skye’s smirk every time Skye teased Jemma, she missed Skye’s smugness, and she missed the sound of fingers tapping the keyboard. She missed Skye, badly. Jemma never missed a person this bad, well, she never had the time to miss a person, she was consumed by her work. But now, even tough she worked, she missed Skye. Jemma realized that she was falling for Skye. And she was falling fast and hard, she wanted to tell Skye that.

Jemma looked at the clock and it was 11:00 p.m. She decided to stop working and checks Skye on the pod.  Skye’s eyes were closed, she was breathing steadily, her lips and cheeks were still pale. Oh, how Jemma wanted to kiss that lips again. A blush crept into her cheek without her realizing it and she was smiling at herself. “ _God, Jemma, snap out of it!”_ Jemma berates herself.  Jemma approached the bed where Skye lies and sat on the chair beside it. For the past two days, she had slept beside Skye, in case she woke up. Everybody had known about her and Skye except Coulson, well, Coulson was busy so he did not notice that kind of things. Coulson thought Jemma was just being a good friend and responsible doctor, waiting on Skye every night, but the rest of the team know better. They had talked to Jemma, telling her to get some rest, it will all be okay, and she did not need to stay beside Skye all the time. She knew that Skye will be okay, but she needed to always be there, she wanted to be the first person Skye sees when she wakes up.

Jemma strokes Skye’s hair as she watched Skye on her bed. She caressed Skye’s pale chin, hoping for Skye to wake up soon. As she watched Skye, she sang a song that really relates to the situation now:

_“So darling, I can’t wait for you to wake up; I wanna be there when you open your eyes”_

_“Darling don’t look back no need to worry, I’ll be here waiting on the other side”_

As she sang, tears rolled down her eyes, she was waiting for Skye to wake up but she doesn’t. Jemma was hopeless, she doesn’t know when will Skye wake up, or what’s wrong with Skye, her vitals are all normal but why won’t she wakes up. She has tried contacting the doctors at the Hub, they told her that it was the effect of low-oxygen level and Skye had been in contact to some chemical gas on the site. They said that Skye will wake up after 1 day, but it has been three days now and she hasn’t wake up yet.

“Skye, please wake up, I am so worried about you. I was afraid of losing you, when I heard that someone was injured, I hoped to God that it wasn’t you, but it was you. You don’t know that I’m barely holding it up when I need to keep you alive. You don’t know what you did to me Skye; I can’t rest now until I could find why you can’t wake up. And before I find out why, I won’t stop. I don’t care what I need to go through, what I care is that you need to wake up. Now the time is 11:11 p.m., they said that if you wish upon something it will come true. I know that this was so absurd and illogical, a scientist never do these kind of things, but I had been very desperate to wish upon like this. So please, Skye, wake up for me?” Jemma said as she keeps stroking Skye’s hair. Then Jemma continued, “I love—“, and she stopped, she can’t continue. She never said “ I love you”, she was always a ‘do’ kind of person, so she never said “I love you” toward the person she loves, instead she did something for them. It was the first time Jemma uttered that word without her thinking much about it.

“You love who?” she heard a voice beside her.

 _“It was impossible that it was Skye right?”_ Jemma thinks to herself.                                       

“ I was hallucinating now, oh great. I really need some sleep, ” Jemma muttered as she turned and look at Skye. And bloody hell, she’s awake!

“Skye! What? How? You are awake!” Jemma shouted surprisedly.

“You say you love who, Simmons?” Skye said as she smirked at Jemma.

“I-no, oh, um I need to call the others to tell that you’re awake! So I’m just gonna go and—“ before she finishes her sentence she felt Skye’s lips on her.

“Don’t call the others, I wanted to be with you tonight,” Skye whispered seductively in her ear.

“O-okay,” Jemma felt that her skin was very hot, she was flustered for sure, “since when do you wake up Skye? Did you wake up just now?”Jemma tried to suppress her embarrassment and asks Skye.

“Hmm, I think that I woke up on the part where you sang, what is it again? The part where you said you want to be there when I open my eyes?” Skye grinned widely as she teased Jemma.

“Oh God, you heard that all, oh God,” Jemma said as she covered her face that was now very red.

“Well we know for sure that your wish on 11:11 p.m. worked! And so, do you want to finish what you were saying before?” Skye told her smugly.

“Oh shush you, Skye. Come here,” she said as she hugged Skye. She buried her face in the crook of Skye’s neck. It feels safe and comfortable, she could get used to it. As she breathes on Skye’s scent in, her heart fluttered and her heartbeat started to rapidly increase.

“Simmons, do you know that a hug could not stop me from teasing you right? So continue where you left off, please, who do you love?” Skye told Jemma as they pull away.

“God, you’re insufferable, Skye!” Jemma said.

Jemma kissed Skye again slowly, remembering every moment and every detail. Skye’s lips were soft and warm; colors are coming back to it. Her lips and Skye’s connected perfectly, it felt like that they were meant to be.

“There, does that stop you from teasing me?” Jemma said as she caressed Skye’s cheek.

“No! Not until you tell me who you love!” Skye laughed evilly.

“Okay, fine, I love you,” Jemma said softly as she felt another blush crept up her face.

Skye smiled at her brightly and said, “I love you too, Jemma Simmons. Lie with me?” as she patted her bed.

“Oh Skye, I don’t know, I shouldn’t do that, you just woke up before, I can’t, it’s against the protocol, for patients to sleep with their doctor,” Jemma said.

“Whoa, so now we’re sleeping together? That surely elevated quickly,” Skye said smugly as she contained her laugh.

“Sleeping together? Who said? Oh God, Skye, you just woke up and now you’re harassing the doctor?” Jemma said as she blushes.

“Just shut up and come here, Jemma, I know you’ve missed me,” Skye said as she winked toward Jemma.

And how Jemma couldn’t resist that wink, she misses Skye and all her teasing. Now Jemma feel whole again, completed. Jemma then lay beside Skye as she hold Skye in her arms. Skye’s face and hers facing each other. Their limbs entangled, Skye’s hand on her chest and her hand holding Skye’s hand. Jemma never imagined how in the possible she could fall for this. But well, it is Skye with her bad-girl shenanigans, Jemma couldn’t never resist it in any way.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is the end :(   
> Thankyou for all the support,kudos and comments! I love you guys!  
> Btw, the song Jemma sang was The Other Side by Parachute.


End file.
